A True Gentleman
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. Castiel McCrae is visiting his family in Devon. His cousin Harry brings a friend to stay for the Summer. Think Jane Austen. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Very AU in Austen's universe. A great place to be.**

**This is unbeta'ed.**

* * *

><p>Castiel McCrae had travelled the long journey from Stirlingshire down to Devon. He was tired; the coach had not been comfortable and now all he wanted was to wash up and go to bed. The maid brought him some hot water and the butler unpacked his trunk and apologized that his master had not stayed up to greet him. He had had a busy day and since it was late he had decided to go to bed. Castiel reassured him that it was fine. He had known his uncle would not be up. George Brumley was 63 years old and he had a lot to do during the day taking care of his big estate. He also had three sons and four daughters who wore him out. Two of the daughters were married, thank God, as George used to say. Mary, 24 years old, was married to Adrian and they had a son, George, who was two years old and Sarah, 21, had been married to Stephen for about a year.<p>

The three sons, George, 26, Daniel, 23, and Harry, 18, were all at university and there was a never-ending request for more money. Castiel knew they spent too much time at the gambling tables and had debts to pay. He wasn't sure how much their father knew about this but Castiel wasn't going to tell him. He didn't want to add to his burden. Castiel himself had had to help the youngest son, Harry, out on one occasion. He owed a large amount and he couldn't ask his father for it; he would have become too suspicious. So he had written Castiel and asked for help. Castiel wasn't married and had no children and his estate was doing good so he had money to spare and sent some to Harry. With strict instructions to stay away from the gambling tables! He knew he wouldn't, though, but he was family and family was important to Castiel.

Castiel had lost his father when he was 19. He had never really been close to him because his father was 50 when he was born. He had married at a late age when he had suddenly realized that he needed an heir for the estate, Rosehill Mannor, and had decided on the young Harriet Wills. Harry had been named after her. She had died the year before he was born, only 30 years old. Castiel was here for his almost yearly visit. It was a long journey and even though he would have liked to go every year he sometimes had to stay home and look after the estate.

Aunt Phillippa and uncle George had taken good care of Castiel after both his parents had died. The loss of his mother was overwhelming. They had always been close and she had given him all the love he needed in his childhood. After her death his father didn't know what to do with Castiel; he felt he didn't really know him, like Castiel felt he didn't know his father. His father had decided to send him off to boarding school and Castiel had been happy there, making lots of friends and doing good in all his subjects.

He had been shocked to get the message of his father's death. He had had to go back home to take over the estate and finished his education with a tutor. He was especially interested in learning about the land. He had been quite happy there, he loved the estate and everywhere there were memories of his mother. He had kept her rooms like they had been when she had been alive, his father had never touched them. He hadn't expected his wife to die before him and to deal with the loss he had kept the rooms so he could sometimes go in and pretend she was still there, just somewhere in the garden maybe.

Castiel's aunt Phillippa, his father's sister had married George and moved to Devon. And though he loved Rosehill Mannor he was sometimes sad it was so far away from his family in England. His cousins were good at coming to visit, though, and they were really more like brothers and sisters to Castiel so he was only happy to help Harry out but he would have to have a talk with him this Summer. All the children would be there as well as Adrian and Stephen and little George. It would be a Summer in the sign of the family and Castiel had been looking forward to it.

The maid poured the water for Castiel and she looked at him like she was willing to spend the night if he wanted her to. But Castiel was wise enough not to get involved with the women at the house. At a neighbour's or friend's house, maybe, but not the family's. He gave her a sign that she could leave and she did so, looking very disappointed. Castiel smiled to himself. He always had that effect on women but he was in no hurry to bed a woman because she offered. He knew he would get a chance another time with another woman. He quickly washed up, jumped into bed and fell asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still unbeta'ed.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

The next morning Castiel woke around 9 o'clock. He got dressed lazily after washing. He decided on his new blue coat, the one that was a shade darker than his eyes and really made them pop, a white shirt with cravat, white leggins and black shoes. he went downstairs where the family were eating breakfast. They were all deligted to see him and the two youngest girls, Hannah and Dora, jumped up and wanted a hug. Castiel felt happier than he had ever been. This was what he had been longing for since the long and cold Winter when he was alone in his house. Then he noticed Harry wasn't there and when he asked about him he was told that he would arrive tomorrow with a friend who didn't have anywhere to go for the Summer.

Uncle George took Castiel aside after breakfast and told him that Harry's friend had a gambling problem and that his family had refused him to stay with them over the Summer. They were very rich and therefore very embarrased by the situation because it tainted their name. They had told him that unless he got his act together they would have nothing more to do with him. He was the youngest son, just like Harry, so they didn't depend on him to take care of the family estate or to carry on the name. George trailed off as he said the last part. Then he leaned in close to Castiel and whispered: "There have been rumours about drinking parties, gambling,...orgies and ...sodomy" Castiel had trouble hearing the last part.

George said he was a little wary about bringing him here considering his bad reputation and now all the girls were here, but he was good friends with his father and he really wanted to help. Castiel smiled. It was just like George. He was the kindest man Castiel knew. He promised to help as much as he could and uncle George was very grateful. "You've always been such a good boy, Cas", he said, squeezing his arm. Then he went to look at his accounts. Castiel thought to himself that since he was going to have to talk to Harry about his gambling he might as well try to talk to his friend as well.

The day was spent leasurely, the girls played in the garden and persuaded Castiel to join them in some archery. They chatted on and on and made Castiel laugh. This year they had been permitted to go to all the balls and they couldn't wait. They had been practicing their dancing skills all Winter and had had new dresses made. And would Cas promise to dance with both of them? Of course, Castiel said. He was looking forward to it. He was so happy to spend time with his cousins and was excited to see what they had learned.

In the evening they had coffee in the big blue room. The girls took turns playing the piano and singing and the two youngest danced a little dance with their brothers to show they were worthy of coming to the balls. Castiel had a chance to discuss work with Adrian and Stephen. They all worked the land and it was good to have somebody to bounce ideas off once in a while. The day had gone by so quickly and Castiel fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry arrived with his friend who was introduced to Castiel as Dean Winchester. The family already knew him but George and the boys were the only ones who had any idea of the rumours going around, so Phillippa welcomed him warmly and Hannah and Dora saw him as a new playmate, like Cas, though Hannah, being 16, also saw a possible suitor in him. George felt a nervous twitch coming on as the girls dragged Dean with them into the garden. They had still not tired of their archery game and wanted Dean to join them.<p>

As they played, Castiel watched from the the shade under the vine where the family took tea. Dean had looked a little snooty but when his eyes had landed on Castiel they had softened a little, not that anyone had noticed. Now he was happily playing with the girls and he was really just a kid himself; 18 like Harry.

After tea Castiel decided to go and have a chat with his uncle in his office. He wanted to know more about Dean if he was to talk some sense into him. Uncle George told him that Dean was going to nstudy at the same university as Harry. They had met at boarding school three years ago and had fast become inseparable. Dean had been to visit them every Summer and at first he had seemed like a nice and well behaved boy. But after he had turned 18 five months ago rumours had started to spread about his behaviour. People said he had started frequenting brothels soon after his birthday and that he had met a man who gave 'private parties' where men and women could gamble, drink and... uncle George hesitated...fornicate, he said with a whisper. This was obviously very painful for him. After the boys had become friends their fathers had also struck up a friendship and uncle George held Dean's father in high regards. He had told George that Dean had admitted to owing a large sum of money to some shady people and that they would hurt him if he didn't pay. His father had agreed to pay but had told Dean he would have to stop gambling. He was old enough to know it was wrong and he couldn't rely on his father for money forever. Dean had promised to try but he had fallen in again just before the Summer holidays started. He didn't owe a large amount this time but if he didn't pay he would be in trouble. Castiel bit his lower lip. This could turn out to be a difficult task.

* * *

><p>After lunch Castiel asked Harry to come into a room at the back of the house where they wouldn't be disturbed. After a bit of small talk he said straight out to Harry that he would have to stop gambling. It was not fair to his father and he could get in serious trouble. Harry looked at him with surprise.<p>

"Did Father ask you to tell me that? Does he know about my gambling?", he asked alarmed.

"No, he doesn't know. Yet. But he knows about Dean and it will only be a matter of time before he hears about you too", Castiel said.

"I'm discreet", Harry said, not worried.

"But don't you understand, because you are a friend of Dean's you are being associated with the same rumours that are going around about him", Castiel said.

Harry grinned at him. "Why do you think they're rumours?", he asked.

Castiel was silent for a moment, dumbstruck.

"Harry", he said, "You are acting irresponsible and you can't expect your father to pay your debt". He was cut off: "I know, I know. And I'm truly grateful that you bailed me out that time but I'm young and I want to have fun."

"Not at your father's expense", Castiel said. "And he will find out just how much money you have lost if you keep this up".

Harry brushed him off. He was getting nowhere. He said: "Just promise me you will think about what I've said".

Harry made a sound that resembled agreement and he obviously felt the discussion was closed because he said: "Dean and I are going down to the lake for a swim. Want to come? We'll ask the other boys as well."

"Sure", Castiel sighed. He would give Harry a few days to think and then try again.

* * *

><p>The water was nice and cool. It was a very hot day and Castiel appreciated the boys' invitation. All the men from the house, except uncle George, had gone. They were all splashing about and jumping in and out of the water. On more than one occasion Castiel caught Dean looking at him, his eyes travelling over his body in a way that made Castiel feel uncomfortable. He decided he had had enough and headed off home. The others wanted to stay a while longer.<p>

As he was walking along the narrow path in the forest he suddenly heard running footsteps coming his way from behind. He turned around and saw it was Dean.

"Had enough?", he asked when Dean had caught up.

"Yeah", Dean said. Then to Castiel's surprise he said: "Look, don't be too hard on Harry. About the gambling. He just likes to have fun."

"And is it fun to spend money you don't have and risk bodily harm and the ruin of your family name?", Castiel asked.

Dean gave him a long look. "I suppose you're referring to me now", he said. Castiel actually wasn't but he could see how it could have been misunderstood.

Dean continued: "My family didn't even notice me until they started hearing rumours about me. I was always too little to take part in anything. All my brothers and sisters are a lot older than me and I was never included. With Harry I have fun; we're equals".

"That doesn't really answer my question", Castiel said, refusing to let it go.

Dean said: "The thing about a rumour is it's a rumour. You don't really know it's true".

"_Is_ it true?", Castiel asked.

"Is what true?", Dean said, being difficult.

"The rumour about you."

"And what rumour might that be?"

Castiel cursed inside. He did not want to go into specifics. He said: "People say you go to private parties".

"I do", Dean said.

That didn't clarify so Castiel decided to turn the tables and asked: "And what exactly goes on at those private parties?"

Dean looked him straight in the eyes and Castiel now saw they were a beautiful green. "We gamble...we drink", he smiled "And some people let off a little steam."

"How so?", Castiel asked.

"Well, it depends on peoples' individual taste...some men go with the prostitutes and some go with...the other...guests", he chose the last words carefully looking intensely at Castiel to see what reaction he would get.

Castiel wanted to ask if it were the female guests but he knew instinctively it wasn't. He was quiet for a moment trying to think of something to say when Dean suddenly said: "I'll race you!".

They had come to the field next to the grounds of the house and Dean raced off as fast as he could. Castiel let him run. He had a lot to think about. He would have to decide on something to say to Dean when he had his conversation with him. He was obviously already very defensive about his behaviour. This would be tricky indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next day the whole family had been invited to dine with a neighbour. It was a fairly large dinner party and while coffee was being served the younger members of the party started to dance while the ladies took turn playing the pino. Castiel found a charming partner in Miss Evelyn Johnston and he danced a couple of dances with her. Occasionally when he turned his eyes met Dean's and he felt he was under constant scrutiny. The look on Dean's face was one of interest but he also looked like he was trying to solve a particularly hard puzzle. It made Castiel nervous and a couple of times he almost made mistakes, but Evelyn quickly signalled to him and he managed to finish the dance without messing up. He admired Evelyn even more and escorted her to have some cold lemonade. He apologized and assured her that he was usually a good dancer. She understood and put it down to him living so far North that there were no chance for him to dance regularly. She did not tell him this, however, and should she have done so his affection for her would definately lessen.

At around 11 the party was ending, but as uncle George rounded up his family he noticed that Harry and Dean were missing. After asking the other young gentlemen he was told that they'd gone to the neighbouring town. They were looking for 'fun', as he was told. At first he was puzzled but as he knew the reputation of Dean he could just imagine what sort of fun they were in search of. He found Castiel and told him and Castiel promised he would go with him to look for them. After asking the young gentlemen again they were given an adress where they might look. Thomas Hardy, a 23-year-old young man, knew himself there was a house where private parties were held on a regular basis. He had told Harry and Dean about it and they'd wanted to go immediately. Uncle George sent his family home and he and Castiel borrowed a carriage from their host and went to look for the boys. All the way there uncle George kept saying it was his fault. He should never have let the boys unattended and now his wife was worrying and the secret would surely come out. He would have to ask Dean to leave. He could not defend having him stay after this. Castiel almost told him that Harry wasn't so inocent himself, but he felt it should come from Harry so he kept quiet.

The carriage stopped outside a big terraced house near the mainstreet. It was white and had a big black door. Castiel told George that he would go in himself. He didn't want George to see what went on in there. George agreed anxiously. Castiel went up to the door and knocked and the door was answered by a servant in a red coat and white wig. Castiel asked after Harry and Dean and was given a nod to come inside. As soon as he entered he could hear music. It sounded like a string quartet playing. The servant showed him the way after surveying him for a second. He probably thought Castiel was there to take part.

The room he was shown into was furnished with little seating groups, clusters of people hanging around them. There were some women who looked to be prostitutes and a few men as well, Castiel noted with surprise. There were several gambling tables and the people around them were shouting at the excitement. The room was smoke-filled and smelled strongly of perfume and cologne. Castiel asked the servant if he knew where Harry was. The servant liftet one eyebrow and pointed to a secluded spot at the back. There were thick red velour curtains hanging, making litttle hiding places for groups of people. Castiel hesitated for a moment, worried about what he might find. He gently looked behind the curtain and the first thing he saw was Dean lying back with his eyes closed. He looked to be asleep. Harry was there as well and he was being kissed by a woman with too much red on her cheeks.

"Harry!", Castiel exclaimed and the woman turned her head in surprise. Harry looked at him confused and with hazy eyes, he was obviously drunk. Castiel grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him to his feet.

"We are leaving rigt now", Castiel said making the woman grab Harry's other arm and pleading for him to stay.

"We were having fun", she said.

"I'm sorry", Castiel said, not knowing why. "But Harry has to go." He sounded like he was talking to a child.

Harry was too drunk to protest and so he came willingly. Castiel dragged him out of the house and almost threw him into the waiting carriage, George exclaiming in surprise at the state of his youngest son. Harry started to protest that they couldn't leave Dean behind and Castiel reassured him thet they wouldn't.

He had to make the trip again. Up to the door, be let in by the grinning servant, walk through the drunk people and haul Dean with him. He was not happy about being woken up but when he saw it was Castiel he smiled a lazy smile and said: "Are you here to have fun with us?" He ran a finger down Castiel's cheek, making him go red.

"No, I'm here to take you home", Castiel said.

"Oh, well that works for me as well", Dean said, smile broadening.

Castiel got even redder, if possible, yanked Dean to his feet and dragged him to the carriage. The two young men fell asleep on the way home. When they reached the house, George put Harry to bed and Castiel was left with Dean, dragging him to his bedroom. For a moment he thought about changing him into his night clothes but Dean was so drunk he probably wouldn't be able to keep him upright. He put him on the bed and grabbed him by the shoulders to hoist him up so he was resting his head on the pillows. While doing this movement he came very close to Dean and he suddenly felt a wet lick behind his ear. He shot away from Dean and looked at him. Dean was grinning, a little laugh coming from his mouth. Castiel put his hand to his ear and Dean said: "Just testing the waters." He chuckled then turned on his side and fell asleep. Castiel didn't know what he meant and he didn't know if he wanted to. If Dean thought he would do...whatever it was Dean did with other men, well, he would have to think again. He left, closing the door behind him, and all the way to his own bedroom he could feel the wet lick from Dean's tongue. He kept rubbing his hand on the spot but it wouldn't go away. He went to bed thinking that man would never amount to anything and he was taking Harry down with him.

* * *

><p>The next day there was no sign of the boys until way past midday. When they finally emerged they stayed in the shade all day. Castiel was playing croquet with his two young cousins and their two brothers, but all the time he could feel Dean's gaze on him. He wondered if he should confront him with his behaviour yesterday, but opted for speaking to Harry one more time. He took him into one of the sitting rooms and asked him jusy what the meaning of the night before had been.<p>

Harry looked a little guilty. Castiel was happy with that. "We were bored at the dinner and wanted to have some fun", Harry defended himself.

"Harry, when you're invited to a dinner party you don't just leave in the middle of it because you think there's more fun to be had elsewhere. Especially to go to a place like that", Castiel said.

"We didn't think. We knew", Harry said.

Castiel got angry. "You're father is blaming everything on Dean. He will ask him to leave because he thinks he's a bad influence on you."

"That's unfair!", Harry exclaimed.

"So is your behaviour", Castiel said. "I think it's about time you take responsibility for your actions and tell your father about your gambling. Otherwise I will."

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "I can't tell him", he said breathlessly. "He'll be so disappointed."

"And he'll be more so the further you leave it. Tell him now and be done with it", Castiel pleaded.

"I'll need a few days to think", Harry said. Castiel agreed and left Harry to think about what to tell his father.

When Castiel came into the garden he decided to go for a walk to the apple trees. There was some nice shade there and it was a hot day. As he was wlking along the gravel path he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Dean closing in on him.

"Is Mr. Brumley really going to throw me out?", he asked.

Castiel was surprised. "Were you listening to our conversation?", he asked.

"Yes", Dean said simply.

"Well, my uncle thinks you are to blame for Harry's bad behaviour. He doesn't want a scandal."

"I understand that", Dean said. "What if I promise to behave?"

Castiel looked at him with pleasant surprise. "Then I see no reason you can't stay", he said.

They'd come to the apple trees and Dean sat down under one. They were both quiet for a while, then Dean asked: "That girl you were dancing with. How well do you know her?"

Castiel was slightly taken aback. "Ermm... Well, I've met her when I've been here on holiday."

"Are you going to marry her?"

Castiel couldn't help huffing out a laugh. "I think it's a little too early for that", he said. Dean nodded.

Castiel found this the perfect time to ask. "Aren't you going to get married?"

Dean laughed loudly.

"What?", Castiel asked with surprise.

"Haven't you been paying attention?", he laughed.

"What?", Castiel asked again.

Dean suddenly went quiet. He looked at Castiel, who was standing in front of him. "Do you want to go swimming?", he asked.

It was a little late in the day for that. It was almost time to change for dinner and Castiel told him.

Dean nodded. "After dinner?", he asked.

"After dinner?", Castiel asked, voice going high. That was the most ridiculous idea he'd heard in a long time.

Dean stood up and smiled at him. "I want to test the waters", he said, then started going back to the house.

Castiel felt a flutter in his stomach. His hand moved up to the spot behind his ear where Dean had licked him yesterday.

There's no way I can defend going swimming with him after dark, he thought. It would be a really bad idea if he went. Imagine the stories people could make from that. He decided not to go.

* * *

><p>After dinner there was the usual entertainment in the parlour. Harry and Dean were nowhere to be found and everybody thought they had gone to bed, still feeling bad from their escapades the pervious day. Around 11 everybody went to bed. Castiel changed into his nightclothes and heard a knock on the door. He went to open and outside was Dean, all wet and shivering with cold.<p>

"Dean!", Castiel exclaimed. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"I thought we were going swimming", he said.

Castiel didn't know what to say. "I didn't...I wasn't.." He felt so bad and the sight of the shivering Dean made him go a little soft, but he didn't admit that to himself. He grabbed Dean's wrist and said: "Come inside. I'll light a fire. I can't believe you actually went through with it."

Dean laughed and said: "I had my reasons", but didn't elaborate.

A few minutes later Dean was getting warm in Castiel's robe and sitting on the floor by the warm fire.

Castiel watched him with curiosity. He'd had an impression of Dean as being young, extravagant and not caring about anything, but when he was alone with him he got the feeling there was more to him. Right at this moment he felt close enough to him to ask:

"Why do you go to those parties?"

Dean looked at him, surprised at the question, but he could tell there was no scolding on the way so he said: "I go to have fun, you know, play cards, have a drink."

"And", Castiel said.

"And?", Dean asked. Then he realized what Castiel was really asking about. He smiled, looked at the fire and said: "The way our society works it's not easy meeting the people you like if they don't match the accepted norm."

That was a bit of a mouthful. He was very articulate, Castiel thought.

"And what kind of people do you like?", he asked quietly, not knowing why, because he really didn't want to know.

Dean looked back at him and Castiel could see he was thinking hard.

"I think you're quite nice", he said, smirking.

Castiel could feel his cheeks burning. Well, he'd asked for it.

He cleared his throat. "I, ahh, I'm not..ah."

"Don't worry", Dean said. "I know. Well, I'd better get to my room. Thanks for warming me up." He stood up and gathered his wet clothes in a bundle. When he got to the door he said: "Oh, I'd better give you this back." Then he dropped his clothes, took the robe off and handed it to Castiel. "Thanks for the loan", he said grinning. Then he picked up his clothes and started making his way back to his room. Castiel couldn't help looking after him. He had a nice and muscular body and a small waist. Castiel's eyes went from his broad shoulders down his back and landed on his buttocs. Without knowing it he let out a sigh. It was a good thing all the girls were in bed, he thought. As Dean turned the corner, he looked back in time to see Castiel go back into his room. He smiled to himself. He'd promised to behave when it came to Harry, he thought, but Castiel...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When Castiel woke up the next morning, he couldn't help a strange feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He thought for a moment, trying to remember what had happened the day before and when he remembered himself looking at Dean walking down the corridor completely naked he blushed, involuntarily. As he washed up, he thought about what he had said; that he liked Castiel. Or maybe not liked, but he had said he thought he was 'quiet nice'. Castiel smiled to himself, Dean seemed like a nice guy, but he and Harry together were a bad mix.

When he came down to breakfast, he was surprised to find Dean already there. As they ate, he kept looking at Castiel and smiling at him, no doubt thinking about their conversation the night before. He had soft green eyes and when Castiel lingered, looking into them, he felt a softening in his stomach. It made him relaxed, looking at Dean.

After breakfast, the two younger girls wanted to go riding and Castiel decided to join them. Their two brothers and Dean also went. Harry said he wasn't in the mood. He looked after them as they rode off. Castiel hoped he wanted to stay home because he was finally going to speak to his father.

They rode down the meadow and through the forest. The girls wanted to go to an old ruined castle to explore. They had heard it was haunted and they were determined to find the ghost. Dean said that if they did find a ghost they would be too scared to do anything and would probably run away screaming. The girls denied it, being very offended. Dean just laughed at them.

The ruin turned out to be a very spooky place indeed, even in the middle of the day. It was surrounded by tall trees and some parts of the old walls were overgrown with ivy. They tethered the horses and went inside what used to be the great hall. Castiel could see that it had been a very grand place once. The girls ran off to one side and their brothers had trouble keeping up with them, trying to make sure they didn't get into trouble. That left Castiel and Dean to go exploring together. Somehow Castiel didn't mind.

They went to the back of the house to where the old drawing room had been. There was an old fireplace so big, Castiel could stand upright inside it. He imagined the big fires that had burned in here. It would have been a nice house once, he thought. He stood in his own thoughts for a moment, then he became aware that Dean had joined him.

"This is a nice fireplace," he said.

"Mmm," Castiel said.

Dean went over and stood in front of him. He raised his hand and almost, almost, ran it down Castiel's side. The movement made Castiel withdraw.

"Don't!" he exclaimed, looking at Dean, fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, retreating a little. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

They could hear the girls call out for them. It sounded like they had found a closed up room and they wanted to show them.

"We're here," Castiel called out. Before he left the fireplace, Dean kissed him quickly and tenderly. It was very unexpected, after all, Castiel had just told him not to touch him, and just then the others found them so he couldn't really tell Dean off. Castiel left Dean standing in the fireplace as he went with the others to see the room they'd found. He was angry inside. How dare he! He had to let it go for now, though. He didn't want the others to know something had happened.

The room the girls had found was completely intact and had a solid oak door that had a big lock on it. If they were to get it open , they would need an axe or some other big and solid tool. They rode off home again, and the girls were determined to talk to their game keeper. Maybe he knew how to open the door.

* * *

><p>While Castiel was changing out of his riding gear there was a knock on the door. "Yes," he called. The door opened to reveal Dean's head. Castiel , who had calmed down a little on the ride home, went from anger to nervousness to joy all in one second. He was angry at Dean for taking liberties but, to Castiel's discomfort, he was happy to see him. He felt he should be revolted by the kiss, but he wasn't. It had been soft and chaste and Castiel hadn't kissed anyone since the time he was 15 and had managed to persuade the grocer's daughter to give him a kiss at the harvest festival.<p>

Dean came in and looked very ashamed of himself.

"Umm, I, ah, I didn't know if you wanted to see me, but I wanted to apologize for kissing you," he said, after closing the door behind him.

Castiel sighed. "It was wrong of you," he said.

"I know, but...I couldn't help myself. We were all alone and ...well..."

"And I was there?" Castiel asked.

Dean could hear he wasn't as mad as he'd expected. "Well, yes," he said and tried a smile.

Castiel looked at him. "Dean, I don't want to get involved in anything that can cause a scandal," he said.

"I know."

Right then, the gong rang for lunch and they made their way to the door. Before Dean opened it he pulled Castiel in for a hard kiss. It took a few seconds for Castiel to realize what was happening and when he did he tried with all his strength to wrestle out of Dean's grasp. But Dean was stronger than him and he had a firm grip at the back of Castiel's neck. "Mmmm", Castiel said, panicking. His hands were on Dean's chest, nails digging into his coat. Then Dean finally let him go and Castiel pushed him away so he slammed against the door.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he said angrily. Then he left to go downstairs. Dean ran after him. Castiel was expecting him to apologize and he really didn't want to hear it, but Dean didn't say anything. Castiel was trying to calm himself down enough that the others wouldn't ask what was wrong.

He was silent for most of the meal, he could feel Dean's eyes on him all the time but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of looking back. He was just going to ignore him.

After lunch, he withdrew, to his room, saying he had a headache. He went to lie down on his bed, thinking about the day. This stupid day, where Dean had taken liberties he had no right to take. He stayed in his room until dinner and spent the evening playing cards with the girls. Dean had enough sense to stay away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew! It's finally here. I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to write this next chapter but here it finally is. It's angst galore so be prepared. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

The next day, Hannah and Dora told Castiel over breakfast that he simply _had_ to come with them back to the ruin. They had talked to their game keeper and he had found a big axe to break down the locked door with. The girls were talking about the trip throughout breakfast and their mother had to tell them to be quiet or leave the table. She was getting a headache from their constant chittering. The girls giggled and left the table, telling Castiel and their brothers to hurry up so they could get going.

Castiel still hadn't had a chance to ask Harry if he had spoken to his father, but he suspected as much because uncle George looked very tired this morning. He decided to have a talk with both of them when he got back from the ruin.

To his surprise, Dean wanted to come along and Castiel did his best not be too close to him as they rode off. He was torn between anger and a strange feeling he couldn't shake. Now that he had had some time to think, it hadn't been uncomfortable being kissed by Dean, but he had been told all his life that two men kissing was wrong and he couldn't just change the way he was overnight. And Dean had kissed him without permission when he had been told several times that Castiel didn't want any part in it. That probably made him the most angry; the sheer lack of respect Dean showed.

Harry had gone with them and Castiel hoped that would keep Dean in line.

They had arrived at the ruin and Harrison, the game keeper, followed the eager girls to the door.

After a bit of prodding and poking he told everybody to stand back and then swung the axe at the door, making a small dent in the wood.

The girls made a disappointed sound. Even they could see it wouldn't be easy to break through.

"I wonder what's inside," Daniel said. "If they have such a big door and secure lock on it, it must be something important."

"Or maybe there's nothing, and this is all a waste of time and effort," George said.

They had to take turns with the axe when Harrison got too tired and soon the girls were running around exploring further, as they waited to have their curiosity satisfied. It took almost an hour before the hole was big enough to squeeze through. The girls had been over many times saying they could get through now but had to be told to wait because the boys weren't eager to let them go through by themselves.

They had tried looking through but couldn't see anything. Harrison had been foreseeing enough to bring a couple of lanterns in case the room was dark and it looked like they would need them.

Finally, Harrison was the first to crawl through the hole, the girls jumping up and down with excitement. Harrison held his lantern up high and the girls asked what he could see.

"Hmmm.., there aint much in 'ere," he said.

Dean crawled through next and then Hannah was finally allowed in. She had just made it through the hole when there was a cry and a breaking noise from inside the room. Then something landed below and everything went quiet.

"Dean!" Hannah called.

"Master Winchester?" came Harrison's voice and everybody on the outside crowded around the hole trying to look inside.

"What's going on?" George said in an urgent voice.

"Dean fell," Hannah said. She sounded close to tears.

"Master Winchester?" Harrison called again and then a flurry of calls started up, trying to ascertain if Dean was okay. George crawled through and a moment later Hannah came out, tears running down her cheeks.

"He's dead, he's dead," she cried.

Castiel went cold all over. Then he crawled through the door wanting to see for himself.

"He's not dead," George said, but he didn't sound too sure, more like he was trying to comfort his sisters.

Castiel stepped carefully over to Harrison and looked through the hole in the floor. It looked like it was rotten through and Dean's weight had made it collapse. Thank goodness it wasn't one of the girls who had fallen, Castiel thought, but he felt himself getting more worried as there was no sign of life from below.

They quickly decided that Harry would take the girls back to the house and tell their parents to call for the doctor. He should bring back some men who could help open the door completely and get Dean out.

"Where did he land?" Castiel asked when Harry and the girls had left.

"Maybe it's the cellar," Daniel guessed.

"If it is, maybe we can get to him that way," Castiel said.

"That's good thinking," Daniel said. They left the room and went in search of stairs leading down to the cellar. It took them a while, but Castiel finally heard Daniel call for him. He had found some stairs, mybe they were the ones?

They lit the second lantern and walked down slowly. If the floor was rotten through all over they had to be careful not to be hit by some falling debris. After a bit of discussion, they found the direction they thought pointed to dean and started walking. The cellar had a few small rooms and some long corridors. This was probably where the servants had lived when the house was in use. Daniel held the lantern high every time they came to a new room but there was still no sign of Dean. After an anxious search, they finally found him.

Castiel ran over to him. He was unconscious and bleeding from the head.

"Maybe his scull is cracked," Daniel said, crouching down beside Dean and making Castiel look at him with fear in his eyes.

"It's not," Castiel said sternly, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Daniel liftet the lantern over Dean's face. He looked pale. Castiel checked his breathing. It was faint but it was there. Then they heard a commotion from upstairs. The rescue party had arrived. They called up for them to go through the cellar and after a while, four of the strongest men from the estate were there with a makeshift stretcher. They placed Dean carefully on it and started walking home.

The doctor was waiting for them when they got there and Dean was brought to his room.

Aunt Phillippa and the girls were alarmed at the sight of a pale and bleeding Dean and uncle George had to mix some whiskey in their tea to get them to calm down. That in itself was funny enough to make a great story afterwards. If Dean survived, that was.

They all waited in the drawing room for the doctor to come down and let them know how Dean was doing. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only 30 minutes, he finally came down with a serious look on his face. The girls were chased out before he could tell them what was going on.

"You should probably call for his family," he said to uncle George.

Aunt Phillippa exclaimed a gasp and the doctor continued, trying to calm her down: "I'm not saying he won't make it, but it's serious enough that they should be here."

Uncle George let out a long breath and Castiel sank down on a chair.

"Alright," uncle George said, quietly. He went to write the difficult letter and the doctor went back to sit with Dean.

The whole household fell into a quiet state as everybody waited to see if Dean would make it. Castiel sat with his family in the drawing room trying to comfort everybody as best he could and feeling terrible inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unbeta'ed and a bit on the short side.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Late in the evening the next day, Dean's family, his parents, John and Mary and his older brother Samuel, arrived and were taken to his room. The doctor was still sitting with him and he updated Castiel and the family whenever there were news. His breathing had steadied and he was mumbling sometimes so the signs were good.

He was unconscious for four days then he woke up for a brief moment and went to sleep. Hannah and Dora felt terribly guilty because it had been their idea to break down the door in the first place and aunt Phillippa had a hard time convincing them they weren't to blame.

Among all the waiting, Castiel managed to talk to Harry. He had finally told his father the truth and he had been very disappointed but was happy that Harry was honest with him. That made Harry feel bad because he had been keeping the truth from uncle George for so long. He had made it out to seem that he hadn't started gambling until recently and was now in too much debt for him to handle. Uncle George had agreed to pay his debts but asked that Harry work for the money. Harry had to agree.

Castiel was relieved to hear that everything was now out in the open. Or as in the open as it could be. They had agreed to keep it from aunt Phillippa.

* * *

><p>Dean had been in and out of consciousness and had slept a lot of the time. Almost two weeks after the accident he was given the okay by the doctor. His parents were relieved and from what Castiel could tell they used the time to talk things out.<p>

Castiel didn't see Dean until almost three weeks after the accident. He walked into the room tentatively, not knowing what he would see. Dean was propped up against the pillows, looking pale and frail. Castiel went over and sat down on the chair by the bed.

"Cas," Dean said in a low voice.

"Hello Dean. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know. Like I've fallen off a building." He smiled at his attempt to be funny but Castiel could only muster a strained grimace.

"Sorry," Dean said.

"I'm just glad you'll be alright." After a pause he asked: "Have you talked to your parents about.. err.."

"My gambling problems? Yeah, we've talked things out. I guess the accident has made me realise how unfair I've been. And now that Harry is taking responsibility for his own debt I guess I should too."

Castiel finally smiled a genuine smile. "I'm very glad to hear that. I'm sure you will feel better about yourself."

Dean looked at him with surprise. "I feel fine about myself. I always have."

"Oh, I didn't mean to imply that you don't. I just meant that it's a great feeling when you take care of your own things instead of relying on others to get you out of trouble." Castiel smiled awkwardly.

Dean stared at his hands. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I should be going. I'm under strict orders not to tire you." Castiel stood up.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course." Castiel gave him a reassuring smile. Dean suddenly looked like a small child who didn't want to be left alone.

* * *

><p>Now that Dean was doing better, the heavy mood that had decended on the house liftet and the girls started to arrange games in the garden again.<p>

The family could accept invitations again and four weeks after Dean's accident they were going to a ball at the oldest resident in the village. Mr. Joseph Cranmer turned 80 and he had arranged a big ball for all his peers. He had made his fortune in banking and now lived in a big house about a 30 minute carriage ride from the Brumley residence.

Hannah and Dora had been allowed to come since it was a special occasion and they had trouble going to sleep the night before.

When they arrived at the party there were already a lot of people. Mr. Cranmer and his wife were waiting to greet them inside the great hall and afterwards, the family made their way through the crowd while looking for people they knew.

Castiel soon spottet Miss Evelyn Johnston who he had danced with at the beginning of his holiday. He went and asked her to dance and they spent most of the night talking and dancing. When they were going home, Hannah asked Castiel if he was going to marry her. Castiel was sharing a carriage with the two girls and Harry.

Castiel laughed at the question. Even if he did want to marry her it wasn't something he wanted to discuss with the girls. "I have not thought about it," he said to Hannah.

"But she likes you," Dora said.

"I don't know that she does anything of the sort," Castiel said.

Harry couldn't help poking at him. "I'm sure she does like you. She hardly danced with any of the other young men," he said.

Castiel gave him what was supposed to be a stern look. "I'm not going to discuss this with you because there is nothing to it."

"But," Hannah said.

"No, were not talking about it," Castiel said and to his relief they dropped the subject.

When he was in bed he though about Evelyn. He did like her. She was a very agreeable young woman and if he had to spend his life with someone he was sure he would prefer her to any of the other young women he knew. Then he remembered Dean and the kiss he had given Castiel. Or forced on him. The memory made his stomach flutter. Dean's accident had made him realise that he actually liked him. There was something rogueish about his behaviour and Castiel was so well behaved himself that he felt attracted to it. He had heard stories of young girls who left their family to elope with young men with a questionable reputation.

He sighed. Maybe it was a good thing Dean was going home in a few weeks. His family wanted to bring him home as soon as he got well enough to travel.

* * *

><p>The next day Castiel went to have his usual chat with Dean and found him sitting in a chair by the window.<p>

"You're up," he said surprised, but pleased.

"Yes. The doctor says I don't have to stay in bed all the time now. I'm glad because it was getting tedious." Dean gave him a crooked smile.

"That's good. Maybe soon you can come outside." Castiel pulled a chair over and sat down next to him. They had a nice view of the garden and they sat in silence for a while, looking at the girls running around.

"My parents want me to come home with them when I'm better," Dean said.

"I know. That's good, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. I would still like to have spent a little more time here. With you."

Castiel caught his breath. He had a flurry of images going through his mind. Dean tried to take his hand but Castiel drew it back.

"Sorry. I just really like you," Dean said.

"Dean, I can't."

"Can't? So it's not that you don't want to?" His voice was full of hope.

Castiel took in a long breath while he thought of Evelyn. "I don't know what I want," he said, got up and left.

He went to his room and closed the door behind him. What was wrong with him? He had just made Dean believe there could be something between them. But there couldn't. Their lives were at opposite ends of the country and Castiel wasn't prepared to get involved in a scandal for the sake of a Summer fling.

He burried his face in his hands. The next time he saw Dean he would have to make it clear to him that nothing could happen between them.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A couple of weeks after Castiel's mistake of admitting that he felt more than friendship towards Dean, Dean went home with his parents and brother. They had talked things through and Dean, changed by his accident, had promised to work hard at his studies.

Harry was going to work a few hours a week when school started. A friend of uncle George was a solicitor and it had been arranged that Harry would come in twice a week and help out. Mr. Sanderson had agreed to the arrangement because he appreciated young men who wanted to work hard. Of course, he hadn't been told that Harry was trying to work off a gambling debt that had been payed by his father.

Castiel managed to make up with Dean before he left. They exchanged addresses and Castiel promised they would see each other the next time he came for a visit.

The rest of his holiday he spent playing games in the garden with the family, going fishing and dancing with Evelyn when there was a ball. He asked for permission to write to her and she agreed with a smile, blushing a little.

* * *

><p>When he got back to his own estate he immediately felt the emptiness. Big houses were supposed to be filled with people, life, a family. He went to write to Evelyn and told her about his long journey home and how the wagon had lost a wheel just outside Leeds.<p>

As the weather changed towards Autumn he felt melancholy and looked forward to Summer when he could once again make his way South.

He enjoyed receiving letters from his family. Harry had grown fond of his job with Mr. Sanderson and was thinking of becoming a solicitor. Castiel was surprised but pleased. He hoped the change in Harry would be permanent.

Evelyn wrote about her visits to the neighbours, the new fashion for women and other little things that would seem trivial to Castiel, had he not longed to be back in Devon.

Dean also wrote, but his letters were short. Like Harry, he had decided to work hard on his studies but he didn't know what he wanted to be. Castiel was a little worried. If he had no purpose he would be in danger of going back to his old ways. He tried to encourage him to find his passion in life. Maybe he could also get a job somewhere. Then he would have an idea of what happened in different professions.

He was quite taken aback when Dean wrote and told him he wanted to go into politics. He had found a job at the offices of Prime Minister Goderich. He didn't have any important responsibilities but he planned to work hard and then maybe he would be promoted. Castiel wrote back and congratulated him. He wanted to encourage Dean so he didn't mention that his past might become a hindrance.

* * *

><p>The Winter was long and cold with snow covering the hills Castiel could see from his windows. He spent much of his time reading by the warm fire or planning for next year's crops. He was beginning to think he should have some sort of profession. He kept a tight budget and the estate was doing well, giving a nice profit every year but he still felt a little unsure. It would be a good idea to think ahead and plan for a time when things wouldn't go so well.<p>

Taking a cue from Harry, he decided he would become a solicitor himself. Harry wrote and told him how he had laughed when he had heard. To think that he would inspire Castiel to do something good.

Uncle George wrote to say how happy he was and aunt Phillippa added a note saying she was very proud that Castiel showed such willingness to work hard. She added that Evelyn's parents also were impressed and Castiel knew she was hinting at them more easily accepting a marriage between Evelyn and him. After all, Scotland was far away. Castiel felt happy and decided to apply to Edinburgh University immediately.

* * *

><p>When Summer came, he once again made his way to Devon. He felt anxious and kept telling himself it was because he was looking forward to see Evelyn, but Dean crossed his mind several times on the journey.<p>

When he finally arrived at the house, he was surprised to see Harry among the family, welcoming him. He had finished his exams already and didn't have to go back to Mr. Sanderson until school started again in the Autumn.

Castiel went to his room to freshen up and while he was washing his face there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he called.

The door opened and Dean's head came through the crack with a tentative look.

Castiel smiled. "Hello, Dean. How are you doing?"

Dean opened the door a little more and came in.

"I'm very well, Castiel. It's good to see you again."

He stood stiffly like he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

"I'm told there'll be tea in the garden in a few minutes."

"Good, I could do with a cup of tea," Castiel said.

They went down together and Castiel decided they would have to find time to catch up later. He also wanted to talk to Harry. And of course, he would see Evelyn soon too. He felt happy as he sat in the garden, drinking tea and looking at his family.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

A week after Castiel had arrived the first ball of the Summer was held. It happened to be at Evelyn's parent's house and they were celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary.

Castiel put on his best coat and nervously got in the carriage. He was looking forward to seeing Evelyn but also felt like this meeting would decide his future. He had decided to propose to Evelyn if he felt happy enoug to see her again and if she seemed to feel the same. He wouldn't ask her tonight, though. He wanted to make sure it was the right decision.

In the last week, Castiel had spent a lot of time with Harry and he felt sure he was on the right track. He was serious about his responsibilities and he seemed to take pride in them. Uncle George seemed a completely different man since his youngest son had finally started taking things seriously.

Castiel had also spent time with Dean. He was now working as a clerk at the Prime Minister's office and he seemed to like it. He wasn't sure it was the way he wanted to go, though, and Castiel felt like he was beginning to return to his old self. The one that didn't care about what people thought about him and if he caused a scandal. He had told Castiel about his short affair with the wife of a colleague and Castiel was appalled. Dean had decided he preferred to have his job than his colleague's wife so he had broken it off after a few weeks. It seemed the new and serious Dean that had emerged after the accident was quickly disappearing.

Castiel had decided he had the whole Summer to influence Dean and tonight he wanted to enjoy the ball. As the carriage drove up to the house they saw that many of the other guests had arrived already.

Once inside, Castiel said hello to the people he knew while looking for Evelyn. He found her in the drawing room talking to a few of her girlfriends. He went over and asked if she would dance the first dance with him and she happily said yes. They spent a while talking and she seemed just as happy to see him as he felt happy to see her.

The night went well and Castiel had time to talk to Evelyn's parent's. They were nice people and he felt more assured that he would get a positive reply if he proposed.

* * *

><p>The next day Castiel went to find Dean. He found him walking in the long grass in the field next to the house. He walked over to him and asked him what he was doing.<p>

"Oh, just thinking."

"About anything in particular?"

"Well, I'm not sure I'll have a job when I go back to school."

"Why not?"

Dean made a face as if he was reluctant to say.

"There are some rumours going around about me and that woman I had an affair with."

Castiel sighed. He wanted to say "I told you so" but he didn't. Instead he asked Dean what he intended to do about it.

"Well, If I lose my job I'll have to find another one."

"And what about the rumour?"

"I'll just ignore it. I'll stay away from the woman and if anyone asks I'll deny it."

Castiel doubted that would work.

"Are you going to marry Miss. Johnston?" Dean asked.

"If she'll have me," Castiel said, a little surprised at the question.

"She will."

Hannah called them to come and have tea and they didn't have a chance to talk further. Castiel felt a little relieved.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Castiel had made up his mind to propose to Evelyn. He hadn't said anything to his family and went to her house one afternoon to ask her.<p>

He had thought a lot about how to do it and decided to just be himself. He had heard about other men taking their lady of choice on a picnic or boat trip but that sort of thing wasn't for him. Instead he asked Evelyn to go for a walk in the garden. It was a beautiful garden with roses and lavender and was actually a perfect setting.

When he started his question, Evelyn blushed as she realised what was about to happen and she gave him her yes with shining eyes and a happy smile.

They went to tell her parents and they were delighted. Castiel spent the rest of the day with them and then went home to tell his own family. They were equally delighted and they stayed up till late talking about the wedding. Castiel wasn't sure if they should wait until he had finished his studies. He didn't want to leave Evelyn alone at the esate while he went away for the cold months of the year. Aunt Phillippa said they could discuss that later with Evelyn and her parents.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Dean went home. He still had a good relationship with his parents and they wanted to see him before he had to go back to school. They hadn't heard about his new escapades and he seemed a little uneasy at the thought of them finding out.<p>

"Maybe you should stop having affairs with married women," Castiel said to him as they were saying goodbye in the library.

Dean smiled. "Maybe."

"I just think you have the potential to be something, to make something of yourself. If you would only take things a little more seriously."

"Do you think I could?" Dean looked like nobody had ever expressed that kind of faith in him.

"Yes, of course. You're a smart person. Just put a bit of effort in your studies and I'm sure you will have the chance of a great future."

Dean mulled it over for a moment.

"Alright," he said. "I promise you I will make an effort."

"You don't have to promise _me _anything-"

"I want to. I'll take my promise more serious if I have given it to you."

Castiel smiled and nodded.

Dean held out his hand. "Goodbye then. Gongratulations on your coming marriage."

Castiel grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Dean," he said. He felt a tingle as they touched.

Dean was standing close to him and he liftet Castiel's hand up and kissed it. A year ago Castiel would have pulled his hand back but he didn't now. That gave Dean the courage to kiss him. He had tried enough times and been rejected, but this time Castiel let himself be kissed. It was a soft kiss and Dean swiped his tongue against Castiel's just once, then he broke it off. He left and Castiel was left feeling strange.

He spent the rest of the day wondering why he had let it happen and why he didn't feel it had been wrong. When he went to bed he had decided not to worry about it. He didn't know when he would see Dean again and he was going to get married soon. Maybe. It depended on what Evelyn would think of being left alone at the estate.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later<strong>

Castiel waited anxiously for the carriage to arrive. The room was ready and the children were in the nursery. They wouldn't join them for dinner. George was now almost five and little Evelyn had just learned to walk. They were the joy of Castiel's life. Since Evelyn died after her last child Castiel had felt very lonely at night after the children had been put to bed. During the day the estate and his clients occupied him but he couldn't always have company in the evening.

He had asked Dean to come and stay for a while. He had worked in London but he couldn't always keep the promise he had made Castiel all those years ago. He had started out intent on doing good and he had, but as soon as he left school he entered a would of women and men who weren't averse to a bit of flirting even though they were married.

Castiel didn't know all the details but Dean had had an affair with a politician and his wife had found out and had threatened to ruin them both unless Dean stayed away. Castiel's invitation had been more than welcome.

They had met almost every year since Castiel got engaged. The children knew him and were loking forward to seeing him and Dean loved the children so Castiel had a feeling something nice was finally about to happen. He had been happy in his marriage to Evelyn. She had decided she would rather wait until he had become a solicitor before they married and he had agreed to everything she said. They had managed to have two children before she died and he had been distraught. He had taken the children with him to Devon and had found some solace in being with his family. Evelyn's parents were also happy to see their grandchildren and he had stayed for a few months until he felt he could go back to the empty house. Of course, it wasn't as empty as before. The children were there and now Dean was coming.

Castiel thought back to the times they had spent together in the last few years. He had always been faithful to Evelyn but he couldn't escape the feeling that if he hadn't been married he might have explored something more with Dean. He was passed the thought of it being wrong. He didn't care anymore. He would keep it from his family, of course, and they didn't find it strange that Dean was coming to visit him. They had become good friends.

Finally Castiel saw the carriage coming up the long drive to the estate and he felt the butterflies in his stomach.

Dean opened the door, smiling at him and Castiel felt that a new chapter of his life was starting. A new chance at being happy. Maybe he could convince Dean to stay longer than they had initially planned.

-END-


End file.
